


Kissing & Other Stuff

by luckyeolie (exoccult)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also star wars movie playing in the background b/c why not, also submissive tao and dominant jun because we all need that in our lives, in which junmyeon discovers tao's daddy kink and gets hella turned on by it, junmyeon is also a nerd, sutao, tao is really needy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/luckyeolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zitao likes to kiss Junmyeon and Junmyeon likes to kiss him too. But Zitao wants more. And so does Junmyeon. Otherwise known as 'frottage to the soundtrack of Star Wars.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing & Other Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** top!jun, bottom!tao, frottage, star wars, also mild language  
>  **Disclaimer:** I actually secretly own sutao AND star wars _(the sarcasm is strong in this one)_  
>  **A/N:** Would you believe me if I told you that I wrote this in half an hour as a belated birthday/xmas gift?  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

Zitao is so easy to open up. But only for his hyung. Junmyeon can always coax his mouth open so easily with the simple swipe of his tongue like a whispered 'please?' And he loves it. Zitao loves it. Even with Star Wars Episode IV playing in the background on Junmyeon's flatscreen TV.  
They always do this somehow. Every Friday night for a little over a month. There's popcorn and cuddles on the couch beneath a fleece blanket while they watch some critically acclaimed film that Junmyeon has chosen. Zitao is content with whatever the film is. Or, rather, he doesn't care, because before they make it even halfway through sometimes, they're already kissing.  
It always starts with Zitao pressing little kisses on the side of Junmyeon's temple. Junmyeon hums in appreciation, eyes still glued to the film, but that's never enough for Zitao. He craves Junmyeon's attention like he needs air to breathe. So he presses more kisses - slow, soft, long, short, hard - all over him. One under his ear, one on his nose, one on the pale column of his neck.  
Then it's his jaw, his cheek until he finally reaches his lips, but Zitao won't kiss first, always waits for Junmyeon to make the decision. Hovers his lips just above Junmyeon's who easily molds their mouths together in a soft kiss. Then another and another, until he's got Zitao pushed back against the arm of the sofa and the blanket is slipping away from them to the floor. Star Wars falling to the far corners of their minds.  
They kiss tenderly at first, exploring and gentle. Junmyeon curls his tongue around Zitao's and sucks at the tip enough to earn a pretty little whine from the back of Zitao's throat, because he loves it. Loves those sweet little noises that send shivers up his own spine. Strike in him a desperate longing to touch. Junmyeon's tongue explores every part of the wet cavern that is Zitao's mouth until he's satisfied and then he opens up for Zitao, allows him permission for a brief moment of control even though he's practically underneath Junmyeon now.  
Zitao kisses with fervour, small pecks and nips that he smooths over with his tongue. He slides his thin fingers up Junmyeon's back, his arms, shoulders and neck until they're tangled in Junmyeon's hair, pulling him closer. He licks into his mouth eagerly, pulling Junmyeon's lips between his own to make Junmyeon groan softly and then growl just a little when Zitao pulls on his hair at the base of his neck and bites down carefully on his bottom lip at the same time. Junmyeon loves it when Zitao makes their kissing naughty.  
It's never gone beyond this pleasant making out though. Zitao wishes for it to, but every time, the credits will role and the loud music that plays with it startles them into backing away from each other, bringing them back to some kind of reality from when they were lost in each other. But Zitao wants more and has certainly thought about it too, late at night with his ass up in the air while his deft, slender fingers work himself open and he cries into his pillow, cumming with a moan of 'daddy' and a shudder of bliss. He wonders if Junmyeon wants him as much, but they've never talked about it.  
But, there's something different about tonight, when Junmyeon lays his hand on Zitao's inner thigh seeking leverage, but touches something else instead. The sound Zitao makes is so soft that he almost misses it, but Junmyeon freezes when he realizes what word passed between those luscious lips of Zitao's.  
"Daddy," is what Zitao gasps when Junmyeon accidentally presses against his boner in his too-tight jeans. It's light and airy, breathless and sweet. Needy.  
Junmyeon chokes and sits back to look at Zitao who stares at him in horror with his flushed face and heaving chest. The younger wishes so terribly that he could take the word back and stuff it into his mouth, deep into the darkest parts of his body where it belongs. Zitao can't meet Junmyeon's eyes, he looks away is shame and starts to cry, small tears rolling down his beautiful cheeks.  
"I-I-I'm s-so sorry," Zitao manages to say through the soft sobbing and moves to get off the couch, heart pounding in his chest and making his ears ring, "I'll go," he chokes out hoping that maybe the floor will open up and swallow him whole.  
Junmyeon stops him with a firm hand, "Say that again." He growls lowly.  
"What?" Zitao gasps when Junmyeon pushes him back against the couch and crawls over him. He notices it then, the look of dark lust in Junmyeon's half-lidded eyes.  
"Say that again," Junmyeon commands as he presses his palm against Zitao's erection.  
"Daddy!" Zitao gasps and bites into his lip in a whimper as Junmyeon palms him.  
"Zitao," Junmyeon moans, "Baby boy," he says huskily as he presses their hips together, "Do you feel what you've done to me?"  
Zitao gasps as Junmyeon's hardon presses against his own with only thin layers of boxers and jeans in their way. Junmyeon settles between Zitao's thighs that open instantly when Junmyeon gently nudges them apart and then he starts to press against him through their pants. Zitao moans softly, grasping for Junmyeon messily as the elder begins to roll his hips forwards.  
"Baby boy," Junmyeon moans into his ear hotly, "Baby, you must not know how sinful you look right now."  
Zitao moans, "Daddy." In response.  
That's enough for Junmyeon as he smashes their lips together in a bruising kiss while Junmyeon continues to rock his hips into Zitao's. The pressure is absolutely wonderful and Zitao lolls his head back for Junmyeon to suck on his neck while they hump each other on the couch making it creak with every push and pull.  
Junmyeon's hips stutter just slightly when Zitao whimpers and starts to meet the thrusts on his own, albeit weakly, pushing his hands down onto Junmyeon's lower back so that the friction never stops. Zitao's dick twitches even more when Junmyeon slips his hands down into Zitao's pants and boxers to feel the soft globes of his ass, one in each hand. He squeezes them and Zitao cries out for Junmyeon to do more, touch him more, love him more.  
Junmyeon starts to hump harder, faster, desperate. So much pleasure wracks through his body with Zitao under him like this - letting out mewls and gasping with each thrust. He grunts with every push towards Zitao and feels the heat building in his abdomen. He's so, so fucking close. But so is Zitao.  
Zitao cries when Junmyeon tries rubbing his hole with a curious finger and begs for more, begs for daddy to please, please let him cum. And Junmyeon realizes in that moment that Zitao is holding out for him, waiting for permission like a good boy. He pushes Zitao's legs up boldly and presses his erection into the curve of Zitao's ass, thrusting against him again and again until he leans forwards to capture Zitao's delectable lips in his own. Zitao, he realizes, is at his peak.  
"Cum, Zitao, cum for me like a good boy." Junmyeon whispers into his ear and Zitao does, letting his orgasm wreck him entirely until he's soaked right through his jeans and he's crying out "DADDY!" In pure, unadulterated bliss.  
"Oh god," Junmyeon grunts as he feels the wetness of Zitao's release soaking through the jeans, he presses his hand against it and Zitao whimpers at the contact because his dick is still so sensitive from post-climax euphoria, "Fuck, you're so wet, baby." He groans before he orgasms against Zitao's ass, continuously thrusting so he's completely milked himself dry. But everything is less than dry, he knows this, when he collapses against Zitao on the couch. That's when he hears the Star Wars theme playing in the background, but that doesn't phase him.  
Zitao whines when Junmyeon pulls him against his chest and kisses him chastely, "Junmyeon, I-"  
"I'll be your daddy." Junmyeon says determined, "Zitao, I'll be your daddy if you'll be my baby boy, okay?"  
Zitao sniffles, "Junmyeon," he cries, "Junmyeon, thank you." He sobs pressing kisses all over Junmyeon's face, "Thank you, daddy."  
Junmyeon smiles and cards his finger through Zitao's soft hair before kissing him once more. He lets the younger fall asleep in his arms and promises himself that they'll shower together in the morning. If he's going to be Zitao's daddy, then he's going to be the best daddy Zitao has ever had, starting with cleaning him up. But not right now, right now he's tired and Zitao cuddled against his chest like this is not something he wants to disturb. Not ever. Because he just looks so peaceful, so happy. Junmyeon smiles and closes his eyes.  
"I'll treat you right, baby." Junmyeon whispers against Zitao's temple and Zitao smiles in his sleep.


End file.
